Who Knew?
by VampiricVenom1
Summary: I hate writing these summaries... Jazira Shepard and her husband, Garrus, get some unexpected and slightly overwhelming news. Yeah yeah sucky summary I know...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: News and Names

A/N Ok before we begin, I do not own Mass Effect or anything associated with them. Boo!

Jazira Shepard didn't know how to respond to the voice on the other end of the comm system. She stared at the wall facing her, trying to process the information. Her vision blurring slightly, tears filling up her brilliant green eyes. She never once thought for a moment that it was possible. She never thought it would happen. Then again she had beaten the odds before. Why should it be so unbelievable? There would be risks, problems, different than before. Further out of her control. Fear began to grip her chest like cold steel. Her breathing getting quicker, her heart beating like a drum, threatening to explode from her chest.

"Shepard…? You can do this. Have faith. Difficulties lie ahead but nothing we can't handle"

"Mordin, I've faced the most terrifying beings in the galaxy, defeated them. Lost friends and family and yet lived through it. Yet now; I have doubts. What if this is the one thing that I can't do?"

Mordin chuckled softly.

"Life will change, not necessarily bad thing. Be strong. Be happy. Life too short not to be"

Jazira smiled and knew that Mordin was right. She couldn't think so selfishly. She had wanted this. Dreamed of it night after night and now it was finally here all she could do was panic, when deep down she knew this was going to make her happy.

"Thanks Mordin, you're a true friend. Now all I need to do is break the news to Garrus. And please… Keep this between us for now"

"Doctor patient confidentiality assured Shepard. As always"

"One more question Mordin.."

"Yes Shepard?"

"When will people start calling me by my real name?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Breaking

A/N I own many things, just not Mass Effect.

Garrus couldn't wait to see his wife. He had been away for a few weeks but honestly, since he thought he had lost her again in the last fight against the Reapers, he couldn't let her out of his sight for long. There was no Vakarian without Shepard. Looking out the window of his shuttle, he could see his red headed wife beaming at him from the docking bay. His mandibles spread into a wide smile. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

Once safely docked, he hastily gathered his stuff and the presents he had bought for Jazira, still worrying whether or not she would like them or not. Garrus nearly all but ran to the air lock. Anticipation getting the better of him. No sooner was he out of the air lock that his wife had thrown herself at him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I've missed you Vakarian"

"Missed you more" replied Garrus planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Soppy Turian! So… What did you get me?" Jazira smiled at Garrus, then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Garrus inhaled sharply. He loved it when she done that. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, emitting a low growl letting her know he was aroused. "Your presents can wait, first I want to get you home and make up for being away for so long". Jazira giggled and dragged her Turian home, eager to make up for lost time before she broke her news to him.

Jazira was bustling about the kitchen preparing dinner, smiling to herself as she did so. Subconsciously rubbing a hand over her stomach every now and then and feeling giddy with happiness and excitement. She had started humming a song that her mother used to hum to her when she was younger and couldn't sleep. She suddenly got the feeling she was being watched and turned to find Garrus leaning against the door frame, arms folded and smiling at her.

"Someone is happy. Don't think I've ever heard you hum before. It's nice" he made his way towards her and slid his arms around her waist settling his hands on top of hers, which were still on her stomach. "Have I told you recently how beautiful you look? You look… Different somehow"

Jazira smiled broader than before and turned to face Garrus, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "You really are a soppy Turian. I've missed you. Before we eat though, I have something to tell you"

Garrus suddenly looked worried. "Are you okay? You're not ill? Here sit down"

"Garrus I'm fine" Jazira said with a chuckle. "Relax, it's good news, although you had better sit down"

"Oh God that's not good! Shepard you're worrying me now"

"Seriously?! I marry you and you still call me Shepard?!"

"Don't change the subject Jazira!"

"There was that so hard?"

"The most infuriating woman in the galaxy and I had to fall in love with her. Now tell me your news! I'm going to have a heart attack here!"

"I'm pregnant! You're going to be a daddy! You'll finally get to see what a human-Turian baby looks like"

Garrus sat in shock. He had never dreamed this day would come. He never thought it would happen. He thought that they would have to adopt, not that he was against that idea but… Wow… He was going to be a dad. There was a tiny being, growing inside his wife at this very moment. His child. Their child.

"Garrus? Sweetie, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"I'm going to be a dad?" he muttered quietly

"Yep, a brilliant dad." Jazira smiled at him.

"So, Mordin finally pulled it off?! Finally got the fertility treatments to work. Sneaky Salarian. I think I could grow to find him less annoying."

Jazira laughed, then screamed as Garrus lifted her up and spun her around, his grin nearly splitting his face in two. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he placed Jazira on the ground softly and kissed her gently, then crouched and placed a hand on her stomach "Hey little one, I'm your dad, I can't wait to meet you!"

He stood up and hugged Jazira as tight as he dared, now being very careful with her, like she was made of glass.

"Garrus?"

"Yes my love?"

"The food's burnt"

"That's okay, I've never cared much for your cooking anyway" he laughed as she hit him playfully.

"Ass"

Garrus just laughed more and placed a protective hand on her stomach while holding Jazira close. "But I'm a lucky ass".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Worries

**A/N thanks to all you lovely people that are following my story **** hope you enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review! Once again I own nothing, it all belongs to Bioware. **

Garrus stared in wonder at the screen in front of him. A small, blobby thing was on full view. He would have loved to have seen more but apparently his child was not in a social mood, turning its back on its parents instead.

"Hmm stubborn. Typical Turian trait. Definitely like father" Mumbled Mordin as he watched the screen.

"Have you met its mother? She's not exactly any better… oof!" Garrus rubbed his stomach where Jazira had landed a swift punch and looked down at her and winked. Jazira glared at her husband and chuckled.

"Good point Garrus" Mordin chimed in

"Hey I'm not above hitting you either Mordin"

Mordin just smiled and looked back at the little figure on the screen. "About four months. Still in danger zone. Cross species pregnancy still uncertain. Stay relaxed. Other problems may be more sickness, pains, stress. Be careful Shepard"

Okay now Jazira was worried, she placed a hand on her bump and could feel tears pricking her eyes. She would have lost it but Garrus took her hand in his, squeezed it tightly and brought it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Everything will be fine Jazira. This kid has our genes in it. Trust me, it's going to be fine. It's already a fighter and already beat the odds just by existing. Relax" He beamed down at her, the worry lifting from her bright green eyes.

"You're right Garrus."

"Not very often I hear that." Garrus laughed. "Suppose now we should start telling people"

"Yeah I mean I think they might notice" Jazira said pointing to her stomach.

A few days later and Jazira was busy preparing for their guests. Well she was trying to. But Garrus was being protective as usual and trailing behind her and trying to help, making sure she didn't get too exhausted.

Jazira sighed "Garrus, I love you but go and sit down or something. You're driving me round the bend!"

"I'm sorry. I just… I want to help. I don't want you doing all the work" He glanced at her with sad blue eyes. Urgh! She hated it when he done that. He had perfected that puppy dog look. Git.

She laughed in frustration, "Alright, you irritating Turian. Help me clean up the mess in the kitchen and that should be us done."

It wasn't long before the guests had started to arrive. Joker arrived with EDI, Liara and Kolyat surprised everyone by walking in hand in hand. Tali and James followed with Wrex and Bakara in tow with their little one. Jacob, Miranda and Jack, Mordin, Samara and Kaidan, Zaeed, Grunt, Chakwas, Solana and Garrus' father Kalumax. Everyone that they were close to, was there. Jazira felt her chest pang with love and joy. This was her family. And it was about to get bigger.

After the starter Garrus stood up and cleared his throat, and beckoned Jazira to his side. "Thank you all for coming. It's great to see you all!" He smiled around the table "Now we have everyone here in one place, we have an announcement…" He paused and everyone around the table leant forward in anticipation. Garrus contemplated keeping the suspense going, but a look on Jack's face clearly said that that was not the best idea. "Jazira and I are having a baby! A Turian-human baby" he added.

The table kept silent for a few seconds before there were cheers of congratulations and laughter of excitement.

At the end of the table, however, someone didn't look like they were celebrating too much. Kalumax was trying to process the information he had just been given. A Turian-Human baby… Now this was new. He wasn't sure he liked this. First his son leaves C-Sec, runs through the galaxy for years with this Spectre, nearly gets himself killed because of her, marries her and now this?! It was too much. He stood abruptly, startling Solana and a few of the others, and went inside.

The table fell silent. No one knew where to look. Jazira squeezed her husband's hand in reassurance. She thought his father wouldn't like the news. She had no idea how Garrus was feeling. She couldn't even begin to imagine.

Garrus returned the squeeze on Jazira's hand, and smiled tightly around the table. "Please excuse me for a moment" he mumbled before storming inside. Garrus was in no mood for his father's prejudice and he was going to make that clear right now.

**A/N please note that I wrote this before I had to go to work lol so it may not be the best. But please read/review/follow/favourite! It keeps me going **** Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Feuds

Garrus was fuming. Slamming the door behind him, he turned sharply towards his father, breathing heavily. "Care to explain what the hell that was about?" Garrus growled.

"What are you trying to do to me?! First you disgrace me by leaving C-sec, then you run around the galaxy with a spectre! A spectre that sacrificed the lives of the council. You run off for two years, not speaking to anyone and then waltz back on the scene with her draped over your arm, talking of love and marriage. You ran after her like a lovesick Varren! You married her and now you disgrace the Turian bloodline by mixing races?! It makes me sick!" Kalumax spat.

Garrus could feel his blood boiling. A surge of rage bubbling to the surface. "How. Dare. You. I left C-Sec so I could do a better job in saving people. That spectre is my wife. I love her. And I am proud to be having this child. I don't care what race it is. I don't care that Jazira is human. You do not come into my house and insult either of them. Jazira died once saving the galaxy from the Reapers. You owe her your life." Garrus growled back.

"She should have stayed dead."

Kalumax stared wide eyed at his son as Garrus strode towards him, growling and hissing like a feral beast, his fists clenched so tightly that his talons had pierced the skin and little droplets of blood began to drip on the carpet. Garrus stopped just inches away from his father. "Get. Out. And don't come back until you have learnt that this is my family and nothing will change that."

Kalumax made a hasty exit, afraid to push his luck. Garrus threw himself down onto a nearby chair, suddenly exhausted. His father's last words ringing in his ears… _"she should have stayed dead"… _He put his head in his hands and took deep rasping breaths. He couldn't imagine not having Jazira in his life. It hurt enough at the time when she was gone, to think about it now… was unbearable. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there brother. Fun party huh?" Solana joked "Don't worry about dad. He just needs time"

"He's had time Solana. He won't change. I can't put up with his attitude anymore" His anger was slowly ebbing away. He watched as Solana fetched the first aid kit and started cleaning the wounds caused by his talons.

"I'll try and speak to him. I know he's stubborn but the old fool will behave if he knows what is good for him" Solana said darkly. She smiled when Garrus let out a barely audible laugh.

"Poor dad putting up with a feisty little girl like you"

"Hey I can still give as good as I get you know. I had a good teacher. There you go brother. All fixed."

Garrus flexed his hand. "Thanks Solana. Nice to know someone in the family hasn't turned their back on me"

"Never. I don't wish to be rude but I have to go. I'll talk to father and see if I can bring him round." She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "Congratulations by the way. I am genuinely happy for you and Jazira. Cannot wait to see what my niece or nephew looks like!" She beamed down at his smiling face.

"Me neither. Just another 5 months. Feels like a lifetime away when I say it like that. Thank you, for everything"

Solana turned and left, not needing to say anything more. She took a deep breath and headed towards the ship her father was on. This was going to be a fun filled journey. But she would get through to him. She had to. She wanted to keep her family together.

After a few moments needed to collect himself he walked back outside and listened to the conversation that had happened in his absence.

"Commander you're an awful driver. Even Wrex used to pray when you were at the driving wheel of the Mako" Kaidan laughed

"Well I didn't see any of you try and stop me. And for heaven's sake my name is Jazira!"

"You're kidding right Shep? From what I've heard you bite" Jack piped up, looking at Garrus with a cheeky smile. Jazira went a brilliant shade of crimson. "Do not she muttered quietly." Jack looked pleased with herself and laughed heartily. Despite everything Garrus joined in the laughter. Feeling the release he needed. He walked towards his wife, embracing her.

"You know your face is matching your hair colour. It suits you" he said with a chuckle, sweeping her fringe out of her eyes.

"Blergh! Okay, okay we get it. You love each other… Can we eat now?! I'm starving!" Jack interrupted.

"Subtle as always" Muttered Miranda

"What was that cheerleader?" Jack snarled

"Enough! This is a day to celebrate and be happy. This is Garrus and Jazira's day. Let no one else ruin it." Everyone looked to Liara, open mouthed. Usually quiet, reserved and awkward in human situations she took everyone aback by speaking her mind.

"Here here!" Wrex nodded, smiling at the Asari.

"Fine. So Liara, what's up with you and the Drell boy anyway?"

Jazira and a few others shook their heads in amusement. Jack would never change.

**A/N ok definitely not my best chapter and I know that. Please bear with me though! I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing after a few years of having a creative block!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Getting ready

Weeks later and Jazira was due for a check-up scan. Her little blob had had a growth spurt, her stomach now protruded more than it should for being 5 months pregnant, she felt heavier and began to get more and more uncomfortable. This didn't stop her eating however.

"Garrus! Are you ready yet?" Jazira half shouted through a mouthful of the cold pizza she had found earlier that morning. "We have to leave to see Dr Chakwas and Mordin at the hospital soon!"

"My God woman! Have patience" Garrus chuckled "It's not for another hour, we'll make it."

"By the time I waddle anywhere we'll be late!"

"But you have such a cute waddle" Said Garrus wrapping his arms around her stomach as much as he could. "How is our little blob?" he asked stroking a talon over a bump that could only be an elbow. Or maybe it was a foot. He was never sure.

"Blob is comfy for now. Which is more than what I am. I'm getting fed up being pregnant now. I'm all fat and…. Blergh!"

"Is that the medical term? Blergh? Well for the record, you're still as beautiful as ever."

"Soppy Turian. Anyway…. Let's go! I want to find out how blob is doing."

Mordin muttered away as he fiddled with the equipment in the room. Every so often Jazira would make out words of "unexpected" or "strange" and she swore she heard him utter a sentence that sounded like "could be cute". She jumped when Chakwas put the gel on her stomach.

"Could at least warm it up first" she mock glared

"Oh deal with it Jazira" Dr Chakwas rolled her eyes at her and let out a small laugh

"Garrus you heard that! Patient cruelty!"

"Here we go, time to have a look at your little one"

Jazira lay quietly and watched as the image of her baby came up on the screen, she could feel tears prickling at her eyes. It was still so surreal that she would be having a baby. A Turian-Human baby at that. A baby that defied the odds. Kind of like her. She squeezed Garrus' hand and smiled.

From somewhere in the corner of the small room, she heard Mordin muttering away to himself. She turned to look at him and found him glancing at the screen then turning to look at his notes. His brow furrowed in thought. She started to worry. Was there something wrong with her baby?

"Mordin? Something wrong?"

"Not wrong. Just odd. Looking at calculations. Interesting development. Quite exciting really."

Dr Chakwas joined him in looking at notes. Both of them muttering in hushed voices and looking excited. Garrus and Jazira shared looks of mild amusement and confusion with one another. After what felt like an eternity Garrus cleared his throat in mild annoyance.

"Care to let us in on the exciting development involving our child?" he nearly growled.

"Apologies. Didn't mean to offend. Have exciting news. Baby will arrive sooner than expected. Should be just one more month." Mordin rattled on "Give or take. Also found out sex of baby. Should parents wish to know"

"I… what just… What happened just now?" Jazira asked looking dazed.

"Commander, Turian and human gestation periods are different. Turian's carry children for around seven months, as opposed to our nine. Our theory is that with the mixing of your genes it's somehow managed to speed up the growth process to compensate for the different pregnancy durations."

Garrus sat down in a nearby chair suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Jazira took the information in and smiled broadly, placing a hand over her stomach. Sure things had progressed quickly. Bit of an understatement. But she couldn't be happier. In a months' time, she was going to meet her blob. She would be a full mummy. She caught Garrus' eye and smiled wider. He was freaking out but one look at Jazira and he knew there was no need. They would be fine. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Shall we find out what our blob is?" He asked

Jazira looked thoughtful for a moment "Chakwas, is our baby healthy?"

"Very, there is nothing to worry about."

Jazira looked back to Garrus "It's healthy, that's all that matters to me."

**A/N sorry it has taken me aaaaaaaaaages to update. Had a serious case of writers block. Not that I am overly happy with what I have created here but hey better than nothing right? Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my readers and followers. Also I own nothing. That joy belongs to Bioware. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six : Family combined

Tali had jumped to the chance of helping Jazira and Garrus prepare for the arrival of their child. As had Liara. Being the closest friends that Jazira had to family they had insisted on decorating the nursery and gathering supplies and not allowing Jazira to lift a finger. Which she was more than happy to let happen. As her month began to tick away the more uncomfortable she got. The occasional twinge and shooting pain gathering at the base of her spine and across her stomach becoming more frequent.

"Not long now till blob is here." Jazira remarked one lazy afternoon while cuddled into Garrus.

"Nursery is nearly done. Liara wants to get a musical mobile for over the crib that will help our blob to sleep. I feel like we're missing out on something."

"Make the most of this time Garrus, because once this kid arrives, there will be no relaxation or sleeping for a while" chuckled Jazira, "We won't have the luxury of Liara and Tali being here all the time to look after him or her"

Garrus smiled. In just a couple of weeks, he would be a dad. He would have a son or daughter.

Jazira shifted in his arms "You ok?"

"Mmm not really, pains are getting more intense." Jazira stood up and felt a ping inside of her and the tell tale sign that things were about to get real. "My waters just broke."

A/N hahahaha I'm stopping it there as I am cruel ^_^ Don't worry I am gonna put chapter 7 up asap. Once again I own nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! It's all BioWare's! **

Chapter Seven – Welcome to the world, Little One

Garrus looked at the tiny person he held in his arms. The sudden indescribable rush of love and a desire to protect his child was overwhelming, emotional. However, he couldn't stop the largest grin splitting his face. In his arms, lay his sleeping son, Matius. A perfectly healthy baby. All pink, ten toes and fingers with a hint of talon, a few scales dotted about his forehead, shoulders and hips. He had his father's blue eyes and his mother's flame red hair. He was perfect. And so cute!

He placed Matius in the crib near the bed his mother was currently lying in, sleeping soundly. Garrus traced a talon gently down her cheek, and nuzzled her head with his, planting a kiss gently on her lips. Jazira awoke, gingerly stretching her body.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Jaz?"

"Loads of times, but I never tire hearing you tell me" she replied with a smile. "How is he?" she asked stealing a glance at her son.

"Sleeping soundly. I don't think a stampede of Krogan could wake him up" Garrus chuckled "He's perfect. We made him."

"We're finally parents! So…. When can I get out of here and take him home?"

"Impatient as ever I see Commander" Doctor Chakwas interrupted. "You'll need to have some tests done and so will Matius but I can't imagine you being able to stay here overnight."

Jazira groaned. "I hate hospitals!"

Garrus and Chakwas laughed. "Oh, there are a *ahem* a few visitors in the waiting room, shall I send them in?"

"You need to ask? Of course let them in" Jazira smiled, propping herself up in bed "If I am going to suffer in hospital I might as well have a laugh doing it".

The room was soon filled with all of their friends, all bringing gifts for the new arrival and wishing congratulations. Everyone took turns holding the baby. Jack and Wrex surprising everyone with how gentle they could be. Jazira caught the look Liara was giving Kolyat and didn't think it would be too long until there would be a child for them.

"You know what would be a good idea Lola? A picture of all of us." James called to one of the nurses to take the picture. Everyone crammed in as much as they could. All smiling, laughing.

"Is everyone ready? Just a little bit to the left…"

"Room for two more?"

Everyone looked shocked; Solana was standing in the doorway, with her father Kalumax.

"Of course!" Jazira said cheerfully "Come meet your nephew, and of course your grandson Kalumax."

Solana and Kalumax took their place next to Garrus and Jazira, and no one couldn't fail to notice that Kalumax gave a small smirk as he set eyes on his grandson. Hopefully he was finally ready to accept this new addition. This was going to be a true full family picture and Garrus and Jazira couldn't have been happier.


End file.
